


Ten Things I Love About You

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Married Life, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: ♥ April's Video on Ten Reasons Why She Loves Her Husband, Jackson Avery. ♥





	1. Ten Things, Starring April Kepner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerry_Larchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Larchive/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ April's Video on Ten Reasons Why She Loves Her Husband, Jackson Avery. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: April's POV on Why She Loves Her Husband. 
> 
> PS: This one goes out to my best female friend, J, and to my Jerry Larchive, my new Japril Friend LOL.

“Hey, guys. April here! Sorry it’s been awhile, but things have been super busy at the hospital for the last few weeks, and I finally took my vacation time! Anyway, I hope you guys are doing well! As you can see, I’m the only one in this video today. _‘Why?’_ you may ask? Well, my lovely husband is off to Montana to work on a case, so I’m doing this one solo. So for today’s video, I thought that I would dedicate this video to him by telling you guys the ten things that I love most about him. This is going to be a challenge for me, but I’m willing to take the risk because I just put our two kids down for a nap. Anyway, let’s begin.

 **Reason #1:** Jackson's not a person that makes promises that he doesn't keep. I honestly don't know what I would do without him if he couldn't fulfill a promise to me or anyone for that matter, but I love that he will go above and beyond to keep his promise to anyone. It’s one of his endearing traits that I admire about him.

 **Reason #2:** I love the way he loves me. He makes me feel things that I've never felt or had that with anyone before. Jackson changed me, and I’ll never look back at sad, lonely, dorky April again. Every time I look at him, I fall in love with him all over again. He challenges me to do my best and I love that he's super supportive of me and I love that about him.

 **Reason #3:** This might surprise you, but Jackson isn't materialistic at all. Sure, he is wealthy, but I never cared about that at all. I love that he loves simplicity in everyday life, and to quote his favorite song, _"Money, this, that, the other, don't mean nothing other than, jets on holidays, chefs with hollandaise, expensive lingerie, cause I come home to you."_ first time he said that, I cried because I didn't think that he'd want to be with someone who isn't in his league, but he proved me wrong and I'm happy to be with him.

 **Reason #4:** I love how Jackson makes me smile! Whenever I'm having a bad day or just tired, he always makes me smile. He- hold on, I need to get myself together before my tears fall. I'll be back.

♥

Alright, I'm back. As I was saying, I love how Jackson makes me smile. Whenever I'm having a bad day or just tired, he always makes me smile. He knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. He tells me a stupid joke, put on a bad impression of Whoopi Goldberg’s character Oda Mae Brown from _Ghost_ , or belly dances badly, and it never fails to make me smile. I don't know how he does it, but he is the funniest man I've ever met, and I hope that he continues to make me smile forever. He doesn't even have to do a damn thing, and he makes me smile! How does he do it?

You got that, Jackson? Make me smile if you want to keep me around babe, or I’m burying your Nike’s in the back yard!

 **Reason #5:** Those damn eyes! It's like they see right through me! He knows when I'm lying, depressed, happy....every emotion that's out there. More than that, when he looks at me, I feel like he sets me in fire. Is it me or is it hot in here? Anyway, on to the next reason.

 **Reason #6?** Yeah, I should've kept a tab on how far I've gotten, so I'll go with 6: I love how Jackson protects and defends me. See, a few years ago, every one was getting on my case about being a 28 year old virgin. Why my sex life was so interesting to them really got to me, in more ways than one. I mean, I don’t get what was so hard understanding that I wanted my first time to be with someone special, I waited too long, and guys always found me to be an annoying girl, but whatever. So I almost had sex with Alex in a call room, but it turned out to be a complete disaster when he got all douche-y on me. When I went Christina and Owen's housewarming party, I was a complete and udder mess. It was like I had come out of an ‘experimental village’ filled with assholes and douche bags, and I just hated myself do almost giving myself to Alex. Anyway, when I got to the party, Jackson was like my knight in shinning armor. I told him what happened and when Alex arrived to the party, Jackson punched him a couple times. Even though I was afraid that he'd be punished, he was still so chivalrous that it has become my favorite memory of him.

 **Reason #7:** I love how passionate Jackson is. I mean, when we first met as interns at Mercy West, he like _“Jackson Avery, originally from_ _Boston_ _. Cardiothoracic all the way. Can I be done now?”_ When we ended up at Grey Sloan Memorial (previously Seattle Grace), he took on Plastics like a piece of cake after Mark died. I'm so proud of him, and I never let him forget that.

 **Reason #8:** I love how amazing Jackson is in bed. The sex is spectacular, and……I think I'll leave it at that. I know you guys wanna know all the details, you sad, sick, dirty people.

 **Reason #9:** I love that Jackson is an amazing father. I love that he takes care of the kids when I can. I love seeing them bond with one another. I love that I see a different side to him with the kids when we aren't at work. I just love that he there for them. It fills my heart with joy. Damn it, I'm crying again, but I'll leave the tears because.....

 **Finally, reason #10:** I love that Jackson is my lover and my best friend. I feel as though that he really did the impossible because... Well, I'll just sing you the perfect song that describes our dynamic. And I'd like to apologize to anybody who dislikes Mariah Carey, but this one really fits us to a T. So, here I go.

 

 _We were two little people wrapped up in this big old world_  
_Drifting round in space out of place just a boy and girl_  
_Then you took my hand and made me a part of you_  
_And I looked in your heart  
_ _And saw all my dreams come true_

 _You did the impossible_  
_You rescued my love_  
_You did the impossible  
_ _See, I had almost given up_

 _And now I love ya like summer time, love ya like cherry wine_  
_Love ya like free money, like a preacher loves Sunday_  
_Love ya like freeze pop, love ya like a milk shake_  
_Love ya like a high school girl on a first date  
_ _Love ya like shootin' stars, love ya like a muscle car,_

 _Love ya like we're destined_  
_Love ya like my lover and best friend  
_ _Yeah, you did the impossible_

_Tonight I'm gonna need all your attention_  
_Close the door_  
_I wanna do things I probably shouldn't mention_  
_Like a bird I'm gon' hum_  
_Those three words, I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_Freeze the time, let the world go by_  
_If you're mine say, you love me, you love me, you love me_  
_Boy take my hand and make me a part of you and the love that  
_ _You gave me has pulled me through_

 _You did the impossible_  
_You rescued my love_  
_You did the impossible  
_ _See, I had almost given up_

 _And now I love ya like Sunsets, bubble baths on the jet_  
_Love ya like kool-aid, Louis Millionaire shades_  
_Love ya like sugar daddy’s, love ya like a pimp caddy_  
_Love ya like a holiday Duncan Hines yellow cane_  
_Love ya like it's_ _five A.M._ _And I'm off work_  
_Love ya like Louboutin Heels and a Mini Skirt_  
_Love ya like an asher cut pink and white engagement ring  
__Love ya like layin' in bed bumpin’ Jodeci_

 _And I'm forever your lady_  
_Layin' in bed bumpin’ Jodeci_  
_And I'm forever your lady  
_ _Layin' in bed bumpin’ Jodeci_

 _I love you like the sunsets in the evening_  
_Like the shooting stars_  
_Yeah, yeah, I love you_  
_Oh, you did the impossible_  
I'd almost given to the impossible

 

God, that song is so perfect that it made me cry even harder than the last reason. Ugh, I hate you sometimes for making me cry so easily, Jackson, but know that these are happy tears. I love you, I love you, I love you!!!!

Well, that’s all I have for today you guys! This has been really fun! It was so hard reducing it down to ten things because I love a lot of things about Jackson, but I think ten works out for me right now. I love you Jackson Avery and don’t you forget it. Anyway, I better get dinner fixed up before the kids wake up. Until then, see you next time and I hope you guys stay safe. See ya later, Japril Fans!”

 **"PS: Reason #11:** I know I said ten, but here’s a bonus because I don’t know when we’ll be back, but I need Jackson to make more videos, ASAP! You hear that Jack? More videos, ASAP! Gosh, where are the tissues?”


	2. Ten Things, Starring Jackson Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Jackson's Response to April's Video.♥

“Hi, guys! If you guys are new to this channel, I’m Jackson! Welcome to our channel, Japril! As you can see, I’m all alone in this video, because I’m working on a case in Montana for the next few days. It’s a bummer, but what are you gonna do? Anyway, I saw that April posted a video yesterday telling you guys ten reasons why she loves me, and I got to say, I fell in love with her all over again! Thanks for that, babe. It sucks that we couldn’t do a video together, but I think that this one will be a good video because I’m going to do the same thing she did, and tell you all ten reasons why I love my wife, April Kepner. Man, I can’t wait for her to see this video when it’s done. Without any further adieu, let’s start.

 **Reason #10:** Some people are meant to be loved, others just make it and others…well others aren’t so lucky. April taught me how to love. She is my life. I don't know how she did it, but she really brought out a different side to me that I never knew before. I don't know if she'll expect me to repay her for that, but all I know is, is the fact that she challenges me to do the best that I can everyday and I love her for that.

 **Reason #9:** I love how April accepts me. Sure, I don't believe in God, but she doesn't force me to believe in religion, and she knows that I am a Nike fanatic. Score one for me and the shoes!

 **Reason #8:** I love that April manages to make me surprise myself. Yes, it's strange to say that, but it's true. The reason why I say that is because when we found out Sam's prognosis, I started praying for some kind of miracle. Can you believe it, me praying for a miracle? Well, it actually happened. Even though our little boy passed shortly after his birth, and we had our rough patch for what felt like forever, I do me, still say a little prayer now and then, and hope to God that everything will be alright.

Thanks for that, babe. I love you for that!

 **Reason #7:** Sure, April has her faults like not wanting to talk about the important things or the fact that she can be a little bit flawed at the wrong times, such as her inability to filter what she says and her extreme anxiety that causes her to come off as annoying, having a tendency to push people away and shut them out when she is hurt but the worst thing that makes me sad is that fact that it is easy for her to become very emotional over little things. Through it all, I love way April is always willing to see the good in others and it is amazing because it shoes that she is a strong person through and through, and it is wicked cool and very endearing because people always picture April as a soft cookie, when in reality, she is the opposite.

 **Reason #6:** I love April's sensuality. Let me tell you, ever since we hooked up the night before our boards, she blew my mind. Who knew that I would be the one to bring out the sexual beast within her? I mean, she is just....wow. Hotel rooms, restrooms, and call rooms. Oh my!

 **Reason #5:**  I love how I love April. She’s so easy to love. Ever heard the song _“Because of Love”_ by Janet Jackson? I’m not the best singer, but I’m also not the worst singer, however since it’s for April, I’ll be singing it for you.

 

 _You got me singing'..._  
_Shop do do_  
_Shop, shoop, do do_

 _Because of love_  
_Because of love_

 _Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_Because of love_  
_We are together_  
_Because of love_  
_You have my heart_  
_Because of love_  
_We'll never part_

 _When I first met you_  
_I knew that_  
_Life would never be the same_

 _And I knew_  
_That you felt it too_  
_Never feel alone again girl_  
_Cause your love makes me feel so secure_  
_You got me singing'_

 _Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_Because of love_  
_we are together_  
_Because of love_  
_you have my heart_  
_Because of love_  
_We'll never part_

 _Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_Because of love_  
_We are together_  
_Because of love_  
_You have my heart_  
_Because of love_  
_We'll never part_

 _I don't care what people say_  
_You're the one that brings me so much joy_  
_When I look_  
_At your smiling eyes my heart wants to dance girl_

 _There's only you_  
_On my mind_  
_And_  
_I never want to leave your side_  
_It feels right_  
_So let's stay together_  
_Never feel alone again girl_  
_Cause your love makes me feel so secure_  
_You got me singing'_

 _Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_Because of love_  
_We are together_  
_Because of love_  
_You have my heart_  
_Because of love_  
_We'll never part_

 _It's cause of love_  
_We've shared great memories_  
_The way you make me feel (weee oooh)_  
_It's cause of love_  
_I feel so high_  
_I don't need nobody else_  
_Because of love_  
_Because of love!_

 _Because of …_  
_Because of lo-_  
_Because of love_  
_I know you better_

 _It’s cause of …_  
_Because of lo-_  
_Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_And you got me singing’_

 _Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_Because of love_  
_We are together_  
_Because of love_  
_You have my heart_  
_Because of love_  
_We'll never part_

 _Because of love_  
_I know you better_  
_Because of love_  
_We are together_  
_Because of love_  
_You have my heart_  
_Because of love_  
_We'll never part_

 _Because of love_  
_Yeah, love, yeah_  
_Love, yeah_  
_It’s all because of the love_  
_Because of love, baby_  
_Because of love, baby_  
_You, I love you baby_  
_Because of love, baby_

 

 **Reason #4:** I love the fact that April wants to be with me. You probably don’t know this, but we were friends for quite sometime before we were married. Along the way of our journey together, she the told/showed me that she wanted to be with me and that was so fucking amazing! Picture it: one night, there was a blackout at the hospital and a bus accident occurred. Owen and I went to see if there were any bodies in the bus and there was a woman asking for her three year old daughter. After Owen had the lady taken from the bus, I went to look for the lady’s little girl, Evy. The bus literally had moments before it exploded and I went to save the little girl who was trapped inside the bus. The best part of the story you may ask? Well, I was able to save the little girl and escape just in time as the bus exploded, and I heard April, screaming her little heart out, worried that I had died in that bus explosion. After that whole ordeal, she went up to my room twice. The first time she went to my room, Callie was examining my injury when April barged in and started shoving me all while Matthew was witnessing her break down. It was so bad that Callie told her to talk a walk, leaving Matthew totally dumbfounded. The second time she went to visit me, she spilled her heart out to me and confessed that she wanted to be with me, but she was a newly engaged woman to Matthew, and I was with Stephanie at the time, so I turned her down because I am a colossal idiot! But it all worked out in the end because I crashed her wedding to Matthew and we eloped!

I know this is petty, but: TAKE THAT MATTHEW TAYLOR! SUCK IT, MOTHERFUCKER, SUCK IT!!!!

 **Reason #3:** I love the way April thinks that she looks awful when she first wakes up. To me, that’s when I actually find April the most beautiful. Those are the moments that I cherish because she isn’t needed as anybody’s mommy, she isn’t a doctor or anything at that moment, but April Kepner, which is fucking amazing. That’s…..beautiful.

 **Reason #2:** I love that April is my best friend in the whole world and always will be. See, I went to Mercy West for one reason and one reason only: to become a Cardiothoracic surgeon. Now, when we were at Grey-Sloan Memorial, being kick ass surgeons. When I first met April, I didn’t know what to think, but I simply looked at her. I remember it like yesterday. I’ll never forget how we met. We were in these horrible orange scrubs and we were introducing ourselves to one another.

 

♥

 

“Cincinnati, Ohio, pediatrics.” Some woman said.

“Thank you. Who's next?”

“Uh, I'll go. Uh, Charles Percy, Brookings, South Dakota.” The guy next to me says. “I want to be a trauma surgeon. Or maybe vascular. Or- or, like, uh I don't know, actually.”

“Uh- All right, well, you've got a lot of time to figure that one out.” The lady tells him. “Who's next?”

 “Uh, right here.” I say. “Jackson Avery, originally from Boston-”

“Oh, h-h-hold on.” Percy says.

“What?” I ask him.

“Like _"Harper Avery"_ Avery?” He asks me.

“Uh, yeah, actually. Anyway-”

“So you're, like, born to the throne.” Percy tells me. I sigh.

“You know what? I wouldn't-” I start, but I get interrupted by someone else. This time, I was interrupted by a girl.

“Do you know a Catherine Avery, the urologist?” She asks.

“I do, actually.” I respond. “Are you writing this down?” I ask her, as she has a small little notebook in her hand.

“She's just, like, amazing. Are you going into urology, too?” She eagerly asks me.

 _‘Not in this life time.’_ I want to tell her, but I better not be a jerk. “No. Cardiothoracic all the way. Can I be done now?” I say.

“I'll go!” The girl says eagerly. “Hi. I'm April Kepner.” She starts. “I'm from Ohio, and I'm super-excited to be near the ocean, although I don't really know how I feel about the rain yet.

“As far as specialty goes, I'm looking for something with set hours so that I can raise kids eventually two boys and a girl. So I'm thinking plastics, urology, proctology….” And I simply just stared at her.

 

♥

 

Who knew that the eager little woman would have a dominant presence in my life? Damn you for doing a great job in sneaking your way into my life, April. I love you!

 **Reason #1:** I love the fact that even if I died right now, I would be the happiest person alive knowing I found my one true love. Even though April and I are two different people, we compliment each other. She’s just….she’s the perfect swan. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t met April years ago as inters at Mercy West, but I’m happy to have become a surgeon and even happier that I met April because I’ve never been this happy before.

Well you guys, those are the ten reasons that I have for loving April Kepner. I just have to say this to you April: Thank you for choosing me to be your permanent partner in life and just know that I love you so much, sweetheart. It’s me and you against the world for life! You are the best thing I never knew I needed and I don’t know where or who I’d be without you at all. Like the theme song from _The Golden Girls_ said _“Thank you for being a friend”,_ thanks for being the best mom to our kids and I hope that you are doing well, babe. See you when I get back, babe and I will definitely be making more videos.

 

“Till next time, you guys! Ciao!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Because Of Love - Janet Jackson


End file.
